Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
by Purpleguy2410
Summary: This is a fanfic about Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Note: I did not create, nor do I own the Pokemon franchise
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. All I could see was darkness.

But the sound of waves crashing against rocks told me that I was still alive.

I couldn't remember anything. A name surfaced in the blank lake of my mind.

Richard.

And then something else surfaced. One more memory to face my amnesia.

 _A storm raged around me. Lightning crackled as it fell from the sky. Someone shouted out at me._

" _Rick!"_

 _Then a blinding flash._

That voice… it sounded so familiar…

I passed out again before I could think more.

I tried to muster my courage. I can do this. I can do this.

Holding on to the stylized rock I called my personal treasure, I stepped onto the grate in front of the Wigglytuff-shaped guild.

I started as I heard a voice coming from beneath the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Who's footprint? Who's footprint? The footprint is Pikachu's! The footprint is-"

I jumped backwards, off of the grate, giving a startled yell.

I cursed my cowardliness. "I can't do this," I muttered, and walked away. I found myself heading toward the beach. I always went to the beach after failing. I looked at my rock. I thought that bringing my personal treasure with me would give me courage. I sighed.

The weather's nice out, I thought. I wonder if...

I smiled to myself as I saw Krabby climbing up the rocks. In unison they began blowing bubbles.

I hurried to the edge of the water to see. This sight always calmed me down after a long day. The sunlight reflected off of the water and put copies of itself in the bubbles, making for one-hundred tiny, sunset-lit oceans. It always inspired me.

I looked closely at a bubble I saw close-by. Its round surface reflected view of the entire beach. I saw something out of place in it though. "What? I muttered.

The bubble popped. But I was already turned around and running towards the prone figure lying on the sand to the left of me.

I was woken up by a Pikachu with a small pouch around its neck. Its eyes were filled with wonder and its mouth was agape as it asked, "Are you alright?"

I wondered why it was acting like it had never seen a human before. "Yeah I'm fine," I said. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

It replied, "Uh… Riolus are just very uncommon around here. I just was worried that you were a bad Pokemon and you were going to attack me." He said it very shakily, indicating that he was scared.

Riolu, I thought. This Pikachu must be nuts.

I reached up to rub the sand off of my face. And was met by a blue paw with a silver stud on top. I scrambled to my feet and ran to the water's edge frantically. The Pikachu watched with a look of confusion on his face.

I stared into the water, dreading what I would see.

A Riolu's face stared back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **(So sorry for the wait between updates. Life can be a pain sometimes. Also thank you to** **Defender31415** **for reminding me to italicize thoughts and to distinguish POV.)**

 **On with the story!**

(Rick's POV)

I took a deep breath. " _You're just hallucinating",_ I thought. " _You're not a Riolu."_ I counted to three.

 _One…_

 _Two…_

 _Three…_

I opened my eyes, expecting to human again, expecting to be… where? I tried to remember. I was sure I felt some memory surfacing.

I was distracted from thinking about it further by the fact that I was still, INFURIATINGLY, a Riolu.

"No," I muttered, trying again. I opened my eyes and saw them to be the same shade of red as before. "No, no, no, no, no, NO!", I yelled, pounding my fist into the sand and sending a spray of it ten feet in the air.

As impressed as I should have been by that, I was too busy pounding my fist into everything I could find. Shards of rock flew in the air. I even destroyed the home of a Geodude. It growled at me sharply before turning and running away.

Finally I was to exhausted to continue. I flopped backwards on the sand, too tired to even cry. I turned my face to the Pikachu, who was still standing right where I left him, staring at me. You've honestly got to admire the fact that he was still standing there. I would have run a long time ago with a cry of "You're crazy!".

The Pikachu slowly walked over to me. When he reached me he sat down next to me and stared out at the ocean. "So", he said. "What was that all about?"

I looked away from him, out towards the sea. "Nothing", I lied.

He turned to me with one eyebrow raised. "It was obviously something", he said.

I wondered how much I could trust this thing. In my experience, trust was just stage one betrayal.

" _What experience?"_ said a traitorous voice in my mind. " _I have no experience that I can remember."_

"Also", said the Pikachu, "I don't know how it is where you come from, but over here we typically greet each other with "'Hi my name is…'" or "'How are you today?'". But if you insist, uh, no, no, no, etc." He smacked the sand halfheartedly with his tail for good measure.

A short laugh burst out of my mouth before I could stop it.

A smile spread across the Pikachu's face. "I win", he said, grinning.

"Fine I'll tell you", I said, sitting up. "But only if you promise to keep it a secret. Just between you and me."

The Pikachu tried to nod solemnly but was still grinning.

"My name's Rick." I said. "And I am a human."

"What's a human?" asked the Pikachu. "Oh, and I'm Shockwave."

"A human…" I trailed off. " _I can't believe this guy doesn't know what a human is."_ I thought. "I'll hold off on explaining what a human is", I said, "Because it's a long story. The point is, I've somehow been changed into a Riolu."

Shockwave opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a headbutt to the back. He was thrown into me and we were both thrown back. Something tumbled out of the pouch on his neck. It was a stylized rock. I watched bounce across the sand and land under the wing of a Zubat.

"We'll be taking that", said the Zubat, picking it up. A Koffing appeared behind him.

"And if you want it back, then come and get it", they said in sync.

Both me and Shockwave lept to our feet. "How long did it take you to get that right?" taunted Shockwave.

The Zubat's fur stood on end with his rage. "I'll have you know", he said, "That we only had to practice for an hour to get that right. And it was his fault", he said, pointing to the Koffing.

"Was not!" said the Koffing, "You just have bad timing".

While they continued their argument we snuck around from behind, so that we were facing the cave with them in front of us.

I felt an energy pulsing inside of me. When I explored this energy I found that it widened out and centered around my palm, like a glowing purple glove.

I looked Shockwave in the eyes. We attack on one I tried to convey through my eyes. _Three…_ I mouthed

 _Two…_

 _One!_

As I brought my hand down on the Zubat's back, Shockwave headbutted the Koffing, sending them both tumbling into the cave with the rock. A blue flash cut through the beach and a bang sounded.

I was celebrating our victory when I met Shockwave's eyes. They were full of fear. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"That's a Mystery Dungeon", He said.

"What's so bad about a Mystery Dungeon?" I asked.

Before he could answer a voice that sounded like nails in a blender answered for him. "You're about to find out", it said.

Something hit us from behind and sent us tumbling into the cave.

An earsplitting bang and a blinding flash cut across the beach.

We were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **(Hey guys. I'll try to make this a little bit longer and more explanatory than last time. Reading over these chapters it occurred to me that a lot of stuff happened and I didn't tell you why. Anyway, enjoy!)**

Beach Cave

B1F

(Rick's POV)

"OW!" I yelled as I tumbled into the cave. Shockwave landed on top of me causing me to let out an additional, muffled "oof".

"Oh no," Shockwave said. "We're in a mystery dungeon. This is really, really bad."

"I'm not sure how bad it is," I said from my position underneath the fretting Pikachu. "Though I might be able to share in your fear if I could see where I was."

Shockwave got up without a word, which worried me more than his constant worrying. He seemed not to even have the will to laugh.

I got up and saw him staring dejectedly at the corner of the room we were in. It was about the size of what a normal cave would be. There was a doorway at the other side of the room. Strangely there was no sign of the cave we came through. Only that hallway.

I walked over to Shockwave. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Because you're not talking, which normally means something is very, very wrong."

He smirked and said, "In a mystery dungeon things aren't like the outside world."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, for one, Mystery Dungeons are swarming with bad Pokemon. Also, to advance in Mystery Dungeons, you have to find an elusive staircase hidden inside the area."

"Okay," I said. "So we just follow the paths. How hard can that be?"

Apparently very hard. The first path branched out into two. I followed the first path, leading us to a wonderful dead end. We backtracked to the second path and came into a room.

There were two things in the room. There was a blue berry-type thing in the corner. And facing us was a Pokemon.

The name of the species asserted itself into my mind. Kabuto. Its bright red eyes glared at me from under its shell. It looked at me for about two seconds before attacking.

I was completely caught off-guard. Luckily for me, Shockwave was not. He caught the Kabuto with a punch and it fell backwards.

I ran over to the Kabuto and raised my fist above my head.

I hesitated. I was suddenly hit with an unwillingness to kill this Pokemon.

 _"Why should I kill it?"_ I thought. _"Is it my place to take its life?"_

Shockwave appeared to have no such qualms. "What are you doing?" he shouted. "Get out of the way!"

I felt him shove me aside and watched him dig his claws into the defenseless Pokemon. I turned away and covered my ears, but it didn't stop my traitorous brain from imagining what Shockwave was doing.

(Shockwave's P.O.V.)

I found Rick huddled in the corner, tears leaking out of his tightly shut eyes with his hands over his ears.

I looked back over to where the Kabuto's body was slowly fading away into nothingness. How could that have disturbed him so badly?

"Rick," I said, shaking him until he opened his eyes. "What's wrong with you, man?"

He had a fearful look in his eye. He threw my hand off of his shoulder and backed up. He was shaking with fear.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked. "You just killed someone!" he shouted.

"Yeah, because he would have killed me first!" I said. "Listen. In Mystery Dungeons, other Pokemon won't hesitate to kill you. It's self defense. Remember that for me, okay? Self defense.

"Self defense," he repeated. "Self defense."

(Rick's P.O.V.)

Beach Cave BF2

 _"Self defense,"_ I thought. _"Self defense."_

We had found the stairwell that led to the next floor down a passage connecting to the room where the Kabuto died.

We were walking down a passageway in the cave. It was more dimly lit than the last tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel was another room. As I glanced around I noticed two more doorways at the other side of the room.

"Great," I said. "Another crossroads."

A Pokemon pounced at us, almost as if it had melted from the floor. I had time to see the pink spikes on its back before I was tackled to the ground. I kicked up with my legs and the Pokemon hurtled across the room. It landed on its back, breaking two of its spikes. I winced in sympathy for the Pokemon, which I now recognized as a Corsola.

Before thinking I ran at the Pokemon and slashed my class across its throat.

I looked down at what I had done in horror. The Corsola's body was fading away as its blood oozed out.

I looked away quickly, feeling sick.

"Self defense," I reminded myself as we walked out of the room. "Self defense."

I still didn't look at the body on the way out.

In the hallway I couldn't hold it in anymore. I threw up, thinking of the dead Corsola and the feeling of its blood on my hands.

Shockwave looked at me weirdly, then looked away.

We found the staircase at the end of the tunnel.

Beach Cave: Pit

The rest of the dungeon went by without any trouble. No more encounters.

As we entered the pit the first thing I noticed was a glowing patch of sand in the back. The second thing I noticed were the two Pokemon in front of it.

Koffing and Zubat.

They were holding Shockwaves relic in front of them.

"Hey!" shouted Shockwave. He tried to sound tough, but I could tell he was scared. "Give me back my treasure!"

"Treasure?" said Koffing. "If this is treasure, we could get a very good price for it!"

I began to shake with rage as I realized that the two goons were planning to sell the relic.

"You're not going to sell that," I said, in what came out as a terrifyingly calm voice.

Koffing, of course, was oblivious. "Yes we are. And we're gonna get a lot of money, too."

"Give it back," I said, still deathly quiet.

"No," Zubat said.

The wind picked up around my feet, kicking up dust behind me. Shockwave started to back away.

"Uh… Rick," he said. "What are you doing?"

But I couldn't hear him. My eyes were glowing red with rage. My fur began to change color, becoming as red as my eyes, almost as if my fur was made of blood. Red energy began gathering near my palm, forming a spiraling red ball. I yelled, pushing all my rage, indecision, and confusion into one glowing orb.

I knew what was happening. I was evolving. But while normally Riolu evolve through kindness and justice, I was evolving through rage and pain. Screaming, I hurled the orb at the two Pokemon.

An explosion ensued. The relic went flying through the air and I caught it.

A voice spoke in my head. **"I cannot allow you to fully evolve yet. It would be too dangerous to the timeline and all of space-time. But I will allow you to stay as you are now, a discolored Riolu, in full control of yourself and your new power. This is all I can do."**

I looked around. My eyes had faded back to a normal red, but my fur was still the color of blood. I felt power surging through my veins.

I found Shockwave huddled against the wall of the cave. I walked over to him and handed him the relic.

"Woah," he said, looking up. "That is the coolest thing I have ever seen."

I laughed. That statement was funny to me, considering he had just seen me use a power that even I didn't quite understand. He joined in the laughter, and together we left the cold, miserable Mystery Dungeon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Hey guys! So it occurs to me that I put in some things that aren't cannon… If that wasn't really obvious! I guess that's why they call it a fan fiction, though, so let's just go with it. Also, side-note-of-a-side-note: Rick is not in full control of his power yet. For now it's just when he rages.

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!)

(Rick's POV)

It was night time by the time we got out of the cave. Me and Shockwave were both exhausted, me even more so because of the use of my new powers. I thought back to what the voice in my head had said. He said I would be in full control of my power. "Suuuuuuure," I thought. "I'm about as in-control of my powers as a newborn kitten is in control of its legs. Either something went wrong, or Mr. Know-it-all voice isn't as smart as he thinks he is."

We set up camp by the water. I stared into the water, trying to focus my power. Shockwave had set up logs for a fire and was trying to zap them to start the fire. He saw what I was doing and called to me.

"Hey," he said when I got over there. "Do you think that you could use your fancy-pants new powers to start a fire for us?" he asked.

"What makes you think my powers can do it if yours can't?" I asked.

"Well," he said, "your powers caused an explosion. For an explosion to occur, you need the fluid that is ignited, and heat to ignite it. Koffing very graciously provided the gas for us," Shockwave said with a little smirk, "so that means your aura sphere provided the heat necessary for ignition."

I shrugged. "I guess I could give it a try," I said. I pointed my palm toward the pile of logs. I tried drawing on the energy I had felt before. Slowly, a red cloud began to gather around my hands. My eyes began to glow faintly and I felt a warm feeling inside of me. All the parts of my fur that had once been blue but were now red began pulsing with a blood red light.

Smiling, I tried to focus more energy. Suddenly, the energy around me dissipated completely. I gritted my teeth. "Okay," I thought, "I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I've got to try again." So I did. And I failed. I growled in anger and tried yet again.

(Shockwave's POV)

As I watched Rick fail over and over again, I could barely hide my smirk. It felt good to know that even though he got the cool power, he couldn't control it well. It's not that I was jealous of his power, just… jealous-ish, I guess. Ok I'll admit it. I was jealous. Just a little. Rick was getting really frustrated now. I decided to add some insult to injury.

"Hey Rick," I called, "could you hurry up? It's cold out here."

I don't know why I did it. I guess my jealousy got the better of me.

"Shut up!" he snarled, turning around and baring his fangs. His eyes were glowing fiercely now, to the point where it hurt my eyes to look at them. Sand swirled around his feet as his powers caused a small whirlwind to build up around him.

"You're right Shock," he said, his fangs growing rapidly and adding to the grotesque quality of his smile, "It is cold out here. I need to warm up. Don't you?"

By now I was very worried. I grew even more worried when I saw glowing red clouds gathering around his paws. They began to solidify into balls of energy. "Rick…" I said worriedly. I backed up quick and slipped, falling backwards onto the sand. I curled into a ball with my hands over my head, shielding the weak parts of my body from harm. "Help," I whimpered.

(Rick's POV)

I didn't understand. Why couldn't I just harness my power in such a basic way as to start a fire? It just made me so frustrated. And then the way Shockwave was acting.

"Hey Rick, could you hurry up? It's cold out here."

Suddenly my frustration at not being able to control my power multiplied a tenfold.

Slowly, shaking with rage, I turned toward Shockwave and one thought popped in my mind.

 _Kill._

(Shockwave's POV)

Sobbing with fear, I could only watch in horror as Rick brought up his hands and pointed them at me. He pulled his hands back to his chest, gathering more energy around his arms.

My fear was mind-numbing, wiping every thought from his brain except one.

 _Block._

Rick, his fangs as long as my ears, started pushing his hands forward slowly, savoring watching his prey squirm.

 _Prey._

That was me.

 _Block._

That's it. I have to block.

 _Block._

But how can I block an attack like that? He's too strong!

 _Block._

That's right. I've still got to try.

 _Block!_

Just as a beam of intense fire started shooting towards me, a dome of earth covered me from head to toe. The earthen dome nullified Rick's attack.

The earthen dome retreated back into the ground. Looking up, I saw Rick. His fangs had shrank back to normal size and his eyes weren't glowing anymore.

I saw him, almost as if he wasn't thinking about it, raise his arm to the side and shoot a small ball of energy that ignited the logs I had set up earlier.

I collapsed in the sand and felt hands lift me up. I fainted with one final thought.

 _I did it._

I woke up feeling like I was floating in a ball of warm air. I still didn't open my eyes. I fainted again.

(Rick's POV)

I dug out a little sleeping hole for Shockwave to lie on. I had needed both hands to do it, so I had used my power to float him in a ball of warm, but not hot, air.

Now I sat contemplating my power, and the voice that told me about it. I decided something.

The voice was right.

I was in complete control of my power.

I just wasn't in control of myself.

Earlier when I had tried to start the fire, I mostly wanted to. But I have to admit that there was a part of me that was afraid. Afraid that I would hurt myself. Afraid that I would hurt innocent Pokemon like Shockwave.

I let that fear turn into rage. I let that rage control me.

I almost killed Shockwave.

I… was a monster.

 _No. I can't keep thinking those thoughts. There what got me here in the first place._

I stared into the fire, not letting my mind wander but instead focusing on the dancing flames.

Some time later I heard Shockwave stirring on the other side of the fire. He sat up, rubbing dirt out of his eyes. I noticed that his fur had turned bhrown, other than the parts that were previously black, like mine had.

He turned around. When he saw me, he jumped, then got to all fours.

He started backing away slowly. "I'm going to count down from four, and when I get to one, I'm going to run, OK? If you try to follow me I will hurt you, because I know I can, and I don't trust you after what you did."

My face fell. "Shockwave no please! Just wait please!" Tears were running down my face at this point, sorrow gripping my heart. "Please no Shockwave," I said, quieter now. "Please you are the only friend I've had since I arrived here in this crazy world. It's only been one day and I felt like I've known you for my entire life!"

Shockwave paused mid-escape.

"Please Shockwave, I'm begging you, don't leave! Please." I was openly crying now.

Shockwave turned and looked at me. He slowly walked around the fire and up to me. He looked deep into my eyes, searching for something, so close to me that our noses were touching. For some reason my heartbeat quickened. He leaned forward until our foreheads were touching as well.

"Um, Shockwave-"

He silenced me by pushing his lips against mine.

When he finally pulled back he opened his eyes and looked into mine.

"Sorry," he said. I didn't think he looked particularly sorry.

But somehow I didn't mind.

"I knew from the first moment I saw you that I liked you," said Shockwave. "I was afraid you wouldn't like me back."

I tried to speak but couldn't form a coherent word, much less a sentence. I answered by pushing back into another, longer kiss.

When I pulled back there was a sparkle in Shockwave's eyes that I couldn't help but adore.

"C'mon," he said. "Let's go home."

I looked around one more time.

"Yeah," I said. "Let's."

Shockwave extinguished the fire with mud and we walked off holding hands, our tails intertwined.


End file.
